The Redemptive Gifts of Individuals
The Redemptive Gifts of Individuals is a series of audio teachings on spiritual gifts by Arthur Burk. Burk believes one gift each given to each individual at conception. The seven redemptive gifts are Prophet, Servant, Teacher, Exhorter, Giver, Ruler, and Mercy. Back Cover "I'm normal, I'm normal, I'm normal!" That was the heart cry of one lady as she listened to the teaching on her redemptive gift. For years her Christian culture had been trying to change her, making her into what they wanted her to be even thought God had made her to be different. Finally she was validated as a legitimate person. If you don't know who you are, or if you have been trying to be what others want you to be and it has not felt right, this teaching may bring you a great release. Living the life God designed you to live is liberating. CD 1 It could be argued that each redemptive gift (as found within Romans 12:3-8 ) is paired with a principle. The battle is therefore to move to fulfill the gift through it true principle. #Prophet / Design #Servant / Authority #Teacher / Responsibility #Exhorter / Pain & Suffering #Giver / Stewardship #Ruler / Freedom #Mercy / Fulfillment The timing of receiving gifts that we have, the number of gifts, is open and not spelled out acording Burk in CD 1. Outline *Introduction *#Dedication of a New Thing *#Three Kinds of Gifts *#The Seven Gifts *#Gift Development Influences *#Behavioral Characteristics *#Building Leadership Teams *#Marriage Relationships *#Parenting Styles *#Insight Into Battlefields *#Contributing to the Body *#Spiritual Warfare Authority *#Possessing Your Birthright *Prophet *#Three Kinds of Prophet *#*Office of Prophet *#*Manifestation Gift of Prophesying *#*Redemptive Gift of Prophet *#Behavioral Characteristics *#Prophets in Scripture *#Light *#Natural Law *#Meaning of "Prophet" *#Jehovah Jirah - The Lord Who Provides *#The Brazen Altar *#Changing Water to Wine *#Letter to Ephesus *#Principle of Design *#"Father, Forgive Them . . . " *#Prophet's Battlefield *#Prophet's Birthright *Servant *#Behavioral Characteristics *#Servants in Scripture *#Atmosphere and Ocean *#Jehovah Rapha *#The Bronze Laver *#The Royal Official's Son *#Letter to Smyrna *#Principle of Authority *#Prayer for Leaders *#Restoring the Family *#Death Spirit in Warfare *#Restoration of the Land *#"With Me in Paradise" *#Servant's Battlefield *Teacher *#Behavioral Characteristics *#Teachers in Scripture *#Dry Land & Vegetation *#Jehovah Nissi *#The Table of Showbread *#Principle of Responsibility *#Letter to Pergamum *#Teacher's Battlefield *Exhorter *#Behavioral Characteristics *#Sun, Moon & Stars *#Time *#Jehovah Shalom *#Exhorter's Birthright *#The Candelabra *#Letter to Thyatira *#Principle of Sowing & Reaping *#"Why Have You Forsaken Me?" *Giver *#Givers in Scripture *#Behavioral Characteristics *#Sea Creatures & Birds *#Giver's Birthright *#Jehovah Rohi *#The Altar of Incense *#Letter to Sardis *#Principle of Stewardship *#Giver's Battlefield *#"I Thirst" *Ruler *#Rulers in Scripture *#Behavioral Characteristics *#Where the Ruler is Needed *#Animals & Mankind *#Ruler's Birthright *#Jehovah Tsidkenu *#Principle of Freedom *#Ark of the Covenant *#Letter to Philadelphia *#"It is Finished" *Mercy *#Behavioral Characteristics *#God Rested & Blessed *#A Mercy's Calling *#Jehovah Shammah *#Levels of Holiness *#Mercy's Birthright *#Letter to Laodicea *#Walk in Dominion